


At the Crossroads

by YumeNouveau



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Crossroads Deals & Demons, Crossroads Demon Sirius, Demon Sirius, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 17:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17944259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeNouveau/pseuds/YumeNouveau
Summary: Tumblr prompt: How about "A Kiss in the street" and reason to kiss: "life or death" for Wolfstar? - of-stars-and-moon





	At the Crossroads

Remus did not believe in magic.

Yet here he was, stubborn ass sitting in the dirt, at midnight, on a new moon, in the middle of the road. Or the middle of two roads to be exact. It had been harder than he thought to find a crossroad desolate enough that he would feel undisturbed, even harder to find one that ran the four cardinal directions. He wished something about it had felt right, a pull, a magical string that drew him to that spot, beckoned him with unholy energy. But instead it was simply one of many spots on a map covered in red ‘X’s.

Of course now came the main problem: how to summon the crossroads demon Sirius. Thorough as ever, Remus decided to try all the tricks. A box of graveyard dirt, an antique mirror, candles, even three heads--though they were cabbage-- lay smashed and sacrificed along the dusty path. Nothing. But he had all night, so Remus waited. 

A cough behind him, sudden and unexpected in the stillness of night, and Remus has to choose fight or flight. The sound traveling along his spine like a spark, igniting adrenaline and nerves, the product of predator and prey, and he jumps to his feet, twisting to catch what lay beyond in the darkness.

At first glance it seems to be a man. A beautiful man. All long legs and smooth white skin that catches what little moonlight there is and enshrines it upon harsh cheekbones, a roman nose and the lips of a greek statue. And then Remus blinks and wonders how he could ever mistake this for anything human. The legs and torso are just slightly too stretched, elongated fingers the envy of any pianist, and every strand of ebony hair seems to play wildly in a breeze. Yet the air is perfectly still. Remus finds the creature no less beautiful yet he dares not breath for fear it will be snatched from his lungs.

The demon smiles then, revealing teeth as white as his skin, and pushes a crumpled cabbage with one perfect booted foot. “You rang?”

His chest feels afire and for the first time Remus wonders what he had done. Perhaps he hadn’t properly thought things through, consequences be damned, for this could never really work. And yet this creature could be nothing other than a demon summoned to fulfill his needs. Remus takes a breath. The air smells like dust and imminent rain, heavy and expectant as his heart. But he had to, he had no other choice.

“I did,” Remus says, words shaking on the last consonant though he tries to push his fears deep down in the well of his churning thoughts. 

The demon looks upon him then takes a step closer though he made no sound. Remus tenses, shoulders back, swallowing words and almost his own tongue as the man reaches out with one perfect finger, the nail black as his hair, and placed it beneath his chin to raise it, appraising Remus like a piece of meat. Eyes like twin pools of quicksilver stare back at him and Remus is shocked to see his own reflection shattered in their depths. 

“Whatever could a man like you desire I wonder?” the demon speaks, words soft and low in his throat, seductive in any other instance, a lover taking him to a bed they would never leave. “You’re handsome, so it can’t be looks you crave. Love perhaps? Or wealth? Power even?”

“Life,” Remus says back, swallowing as the fingernail traces down his throat, stopping at the opening of his collarbone, soft flesh bared for hard choices. 

“You’re not dying, I can tell.”

“This is not for me. My friend, my best friend. Lily. She has a husband, a new baby. He can’t grow up never knowing his mom,” Remus says, the last sentence catching in his throat as it tightens around the pain.

“And you would give me your soul? For one who is not even your lover? I’m intrigued.”

“They are my family,” Remus retorts resolutely, feeling stronger by the moment as the dark thing gleaming in moonlight keeps him alive each growing moment.

“You are brave,” the demon replies, biting his bottom lip and studying Remus’ face. 

“And probably stupid,” Remus says looking out from under his eyelashes at the demon above him. “So hurry up before I change my mind.”

“What if I don’t want your soul?” the demon asks, hair swirling around him as he turns away from Remus.

Remus grabs at him, hand resting on a cold arm, the exact temperature at the night air that surrounds them, no pulse beneath his fingers. He pulls back in shock. The demon grabs it back, folding the warmth of his fingers between his own. Hands held up between their chests, a dance Remus did not know the steps for as the other gazes again into his eyes, searching, finding something Remus does not know he possesses/

“What do you want then?” Remus asks. 

The kiss was sudden as the rain that fell upon them. Cold and beautiful, unexpected and yet inescapable. Remus finds himself kissing back and never questions why. He was trapped from the moment he saw the demon and damn it if he cares. He brings a hand up, winding it through hair that defies every law of physics he’s ever studied and loving it because he could not explain it.

The demon smiles against his lips, coming up for air he clearly did not need. “I want you Remus Lupin. All of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I definitely plan to add more to this after WSBB and RL fest! Thanks for all the love on tumblr, thought I'd post it here too


End file.
